


Cooking Lesson

by Elica



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cooking, And you'll be hungry, F/M, Fluff, Hannibal is Charismatic, M/M, Panic Attacks, Will is cute, everything ends well
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham vivait bien sans télévision. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait une et qu'il commence à devenir fan inconditionnel de l'émission culinaire "Cooking Lesson". Lorsque le présentateur, Hannibal Lecter, organise un concours pour l'anniversaire de l'émission Will participe pour la beauté du geste.<br/>Sauf que...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le Concours

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la merveilleuse et adorable Caro <3  
> Ecrire du fluff avec Hannibal, c'est quand même un sacré challenge.

> _Là, à coté des pains de beurre à la livre, dans des feuilles de poirée, s'élargissait un cantal géant, comme fendu à coups de hache ; puis venait un chester, couleur d'or, un gruyère pareil à une roue tombée que quelque char barbare, des hollandes, ronds comme des têtes coupées, barbouillées de sang séché, avec cette dureté de crâne vide qui les fait nommer têtes-de-mort. Un parmesan, au milieu de cette lourdeur de pâte cuite, ajoutait sa pointe d'odeur aromatique. Trois bries sur des planches rondes avaient des mélancolies de lunes éteintes ; deux très secs, étaient dans leur plein ; le troisième, dans son deuxième quartier, coulait, se vidait, d'une crème blanche, étalée en lac, ravageant les minces planchettes à l'aide desquelles on avait vainement tenté de le contenir. Des ports-saluts, semblables à des disques antiques, montraient, en exergue, le nom imprimé des fabricants. Les roqueforts, sous des cloches de cristal, prenaient des mines princières, des faces marbrées et grasses, veinées de bleu et de jaune, comme attaquées d'une maladie honteuse de gens riches qui ont trop mangé de truffes ; tandis que, dans un plat à coté des fromages de chèvres, gros comme un poing d'enfant, durs et grisâtres, rappelaient les cailloux que les boucs menant les troupeaux font rouler aux coudes des sentiers pierreux._
> 
> Emile Zola – _Le Ventre de Paris_

 

 

Will Graham n’avait jamais eu de télé chez lui. Il avait bien trop à faire pour avoir le temps de l’allumer, et les rares fois où il la regardait (chez ses parents, chez des amies, chez son ex), il trouvait les programmes tellement débiles qu’il n’avait aucun regret.

Ses journées se passaient entre son travail d’enseignant de littérature dans un lycée de campagne et ses hobbies : la pèche dans le lac qui jouxtait sa maison, et ses chiens. Le soir, il lisait, écrivait aussi, dans ses grands moments d’écrivain raté, corrigeait ses copies, ou créait de nouveaux appâts. La télévision, il n’en avait vraiment pas besoin.

Et puis les choses avaient changé, à son corps défendant.

Will était tombé dans les escaliers au lycée. Résultat : il avait passé trois heures aux urgences et s’était retrouvé avec une jambe dans le plâtre. À l’époque, il avait une petite amie, qui avait pu s’occuper des chiens et lui faire les courses, mais les journées avaient d’un coup paru bien plus longues. Du coup Alana lui avait acheté une télévision après avoir supporté ses longs soupirs d’ennui.

Et c’est un après-midi, alors qu’il zappait entre deux émissions de télé-réalité, qu’il tomba sur « Cooking Lesson ». Will ne faisait pas particulièrement la cuisine. Il savait cuire un steak, mettre des légumes dans une poêle et faire chauffer des pâtes. Il savait aussi bouillir la viande et la mélanger à du riz pour les chiens. Il avait même le souvenir d’avoir fait, un jour, un gâteau au chocolat avec sa mère.

Il ne s’intéressait pas à la cuisine en tant que telle.

Mais l’émission attira tout de suite son attention à cause de son thème : la scène présentait un vieux Paris de carton pâte et sur des étals étaient exposés des montagnes de fromage. L’animateur était en train de malaxer une pâte presque jaune, tout en expliquant ce qu’il faisait.

« Préparer un pain au beurre serait plus facile avec un robot de cuisine, et vous pouvez bien entendu vous en servir. Mais pour vous expérimenter cette pâte au plus profond de vous-mêmes, rien ne vaut d’y mettre les mains. »

Will avait relu la thèse d’une de ses anciennes camarades de fac sur Zola. « Cooking Lesson » venait de reconstituer une scène du _Ventre de Paris_. Et alors que la pâte à pain reposait, l’animateur présentait au fur et à mesure du parmesan, du gruyère, du roquefort et du fromage de Hollande, les faisant goûter à sa jeune assistante.

Interloqué, Will repéra le prochain passage de l’émission et se retrouva devant sa télé à l’heure dite. Il s’agissait d’un numéro spécial enfants, ce qui le surprit : l’animateur n’avait pas l’air très… enfantin. Il n’avait pas la tête de niais un peu ridicule que portaient tous les animateurs d’émissions pour enfants. Mais il commença par démonter la scène des spaghettis de _La Belle et le Clochard_ , indiquant bien à ses jeunes téléspectateurs qu’une boule de viande cuite dans une sauce grasse avait plus de chance de rendre un chien malade qu’amoureux. Will ne manqua plus jamais une seule émission.

Elle l’accompagna lors de sa rupture avec Alana. Puis lors des examens de fin d’année, pendant le tournoi de football américain, sport qu’il détestait, et il revit l’intégrale des émissions de l’année pendant ses vacances d’été, entre deux promenades avec les chiens.

Il commença également à faire la cuisine, ce qui étonna Alana – elle venait encore de temps en temps à la maison, ils s’étaient quittés bons amis. Will ne disposait que d’une cuisine toute simple, constitué d’une gazinière, d’un plan de travail entièrement occupé par une machine à expresso, et d’un réfrigérateur. Ses armoires contenaient deux casseroles et deux grandes poêles, un fait-tout qui avait vu des jours meilleurs et quatre assiettes.

Mais une des émissions de « Cooking Lesson » lui avait appris à faire un repas complet avec un minimum d’ustensiles. Après avoir gustativement constaté qu’un plat de spaghettis aux saumons avec sa sauce au piment et au vin blanc était non seulement simple mais délicieux, Will alla régulièrement acheter des compléments d’ustensiles dans le droguerie du coin.

Cela l’occupait.

Il appréciait particulièrement les émissions plus littéraires, ou celles, plus rares, où le présentateur, Hannibal, dissertait sur la philosophie épicurienne face à sa jeune assistante, qui ne manquait pas de répartie d’ailleurs.

« Tu t’es drôlement améliorée niveau accueil, » fit Alana un soir, alors qu’ils finissaient une salade de carottes aux agrumes, après avoir profité d’un bon barbecue – et de ses brochettes caramélisées. « Si j’avais su, » continua-t-elle en vidant son verre de rosé, « je ne t’aurai pas quitté si vite. »

« Tu ne supportes pas la campagne et je ne supportes pas la ville. C’est aussi simple que ça. »

Alana soupira tout en se servant un nouveau verre de vin : « Je plaisante, Will. Allez, essaie d’être un peu moins glauque que d’habitude. »

Will fit la moue, ce qui le rendait passablement ridicule et très mignon, avec ses boucles brunes ébouriffée : « Je ne suis pas glauque. »

« Tu as moins de quarante ans, tu es bourré de névroses… »

« J’ai une seule phobie, Alana… »

« … Tu vis seul avec une dizaine de chiens et tu n’as pas eu de télé avant l’année dernière. Tu es la définition même du glauque mon chéri. Bon sang, ton sport préféré c’est la pèche ! »

Alana lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Will soupira, écartant quelques graines de tournesols de sa salade. Il en avait mis trop et il n’était pas fan. Alana était comme une sœur pour lui, raison pour laquelle cela n’avait pas vraiment fonctionné entre eux deux. Entre autres. Mais il aimait sa vie. Certes, son père lui reprochait toujours d’habiter un peu trop loin du monde et de ne jamais venir le voir, et il avait vraiment tendance à s’isoler, ne parlant qu’une fois arrivé au lycée. Cependant cela lui convenait tout à fait.

Quand il se leva pour reprendre les assiettes et ramener le dessert, Alana demanda :

« Alors, quel est le thème de l’émission de la semaine prochaine ? Que je sache si je peux me réinviter ou pas. »

« Les fruits de mer. »

« Erk. Ce sera sans moi alors. »

 

Cinq jours plus tard, alors qu’il était installé confortablement sur son canapé, un tas de copies sur les genoux et les pieds recouverts par au moins trois chiens différents, Will alluma la télé pour le début de « Cooking Lesson ».

Il n’aimait pas particulièrement les fruits de mer, mais l’habitude le faisait quand même regarder la façon dont Hannibal ouvrait les huîtres, indiquant la façon dont on pouvait voir si elles étaient fraiches ou non.

« Les fruits de mer peuvent se déguster assez facilement, » indiquait Hannibal. « Mais ils sont aussi à la base de nombreuses recettes savoureuses. Je vais vous exposer aujourd’hui une de mes préférées et une des plus simples qui existent : la chaudrée au Napoléon. Vous pouvez la faire au Comté si vous préférez le fromage européen au fromage canadien. Elle se prépare avec des coquillages et des crevettes. »

Will se surprit à saliver en voyant Hannibal râper le fromage et en souriant devant les difficultés d’Abigail à dépiauter les crevettes. Peut-être qu’il pourrait faire la recette sans les coquillages. Ou peut-être qu’il pourrait essayer avec et voir ce que cela donnait. Il prit une feuille dans son carnet de note et écrivit dessus la recette complète.

Une coupure de publicité lui permit de corriger deux nouvelles copies – cette classe était d’une nullité atroce – puis arriva la dernière partie de l’émission.

Abigail se retrouva dans l’écran, un sourire candide et amusé aux lèvres :

« Chers téléspectateurs, à l’occasion du troisième anniversaire de l’émission, « Cooking Lesson » vous propose de participer à un concours ! L’heureux gagnant ou l’heureuse gagnante pourront demander un repas de leur choix à Hannibal, et participeront à son élaboration ! Ici, dans les studios de « Cooking Lesson ». Et je laisse notre chef vous donner les détails de l’opération ! »

La caméra se tourna vers Hannibal. Intrigué, Will en oublia son stylo rouge.

« Mesdames, messieurs et les enfants qui regardez cette émission, je tiens d’abord à vous remercier chaleureusement pour votre fidélité. Celle-ci va nous permettre de fêter dignement notre troisième anniversaire. Comme vous l’a annoncé ma chère Abigail, nous avons organisé à cette occasion un petit concours. Envoyez-moi la recette, le repas qui vous correspond le mieux, celui qui vous identifie vous, mais que vous n’avez jamais réussi à faire de vous-même. Soyez original et sincère. Je choisirai moi-même parmi vos courriers, postaux ou électroniques, la personne qui partagera ma cuisine dans trois mois. »

Will se laissa happer par le générique de fin et se laissa retomber contre le canapé.

Il n’avait pas envie de faire l’hurluberlu à la télévision.

Mais la perspective d’écrire lui plaisait assez. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas fait. Alors qu’il s’agissait d’une activité si libératrice.

Il regarda sa montre : il était onze heures du soir.

Il reposa ses copies sur le buffet de la pièce qui lui servait à la fois de salon, de salle à manger et de bureau, et alla se coucher après avoir fait sortir les chiens une dernières fois.

L’idée de la lettre lui trottait toujours dans la tête quand il s’installa sous les couvertures.

Quel repas pouvait donc bien le définir ?


	2. La salle des professeurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will se décide à écrire sa lettre. Alana lui propose un marché (tout le monde ferait pareil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours pour Caro. Je vais essayer d'accélérer un peu le mouvement ^^

> _Ça devient une tradition entre nous de descendre jusqu'au coin de Houston et Ludlow le dimanche matin pour prendre le petit-déjeuner chez Katz. Papa me laisse goûter tout ce que je veux et je veux goûter de tout : les cornichons à l'aneth et les tomates vertes en saumure, les sandwichs géants au corned-beef ou à la langue fumée ou au pastrami chaud, les bagels et les bialies, le hareng salé et les pizzas au salami, en enfin, comme dessert, un merveilleux strudel aux pommes._
> 
> _Nancy Huston –_ _Lignes de faille_ _._

Le lycée de campagne dans lequel Will travaillait en tant que professeur de littérature avait une surface de terrains de sport supérieures à celles des bâtiments scolaires. Comme une bonne partie des établissements américains.

Will ne détestait pas le football, mais il n’avait jamais vu autant d’énergie (et d’argent) mis dans un seul et unique sport. Les soirs de match, la ville en devenait déserte. Littéralement. Quand il n’était pas officiellement demandé sur les tribunes par le proviseur, Will en profitait pour promener les chiens dans le parc du centre-ville.

Mais malgré tout, le lycée restait un endroit accueillant, à mille lieues de l’université où il avait enseigné pendant près de cinq ans. Lors de son arrivée, l’entraîneur de l’équipe de soccer l’avait pris sous son aile, puis il avait sympathisé avec la documentaliste, un des professeurs de sciences physiques et, bien entendu, avec Alana, enseignante en mathématiques.

Tout cela pour dire que si Will ne se sentait pas forcément à l’aise à l’extérieur du lycée, il avait trouvé un lieu chaleureux et accueillant à l’intérieur, et encore plus dans la salle des profs. Salle qu’il occupait assez souvent puisque, n’ayant pas d’ordinateur chez lui, il tapait ses cours au lycée, sur le PC commun et un peu vieillot qui trônait entre une vieille étagère et le distributeur de boissons.

Mais c’est à une table, crayon à la main, qu’Alana le trouva le lundi suivant la dernière émission de « Cooking Lesson ». L’enseignante déposa un carton de calculatrice sur la table avant de s’assoir :

« Ils ont dix-sept ans et certains oublient encore leurs affaires à la maison. Il y en a même un qui m’a juré que son chien avait mangé sa calculatrice ! Et il n’a pas de chien, juste un perroquet. Il aurait pu au moins dire que son perroquet l’avait cassé. J’espère qu’il se fera plaqué bien fort au prochain match pour la peine. »

Elle reprit enfin sa respiration, détendue d’avoir pu exprimer son léger énervement matinal.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »

Alana pointa le Tupperware posé à côté de Will. Celui-ci leva le nez de sa lettre, haussant les sourcils.

« Mon repas, » fit-il sans plus d’explication. Il connaissait Alana. Et il voyait bien que le prof d’anglais, assis un peu plus loin, suivait leur conversation. Il n’avait pas besoin d’un pique-assiette de plus.

« Et que manges-tu ? »

Will soupira : « Un sandwich. »

« Un sandwich se range dans une feuille de papier alu, ceci n’est donc pas un sandwich. Allez, tu me connais : je ne te lâcherai pas sans savoir ce qu’il y a là-dedans. »

Will sentit ses épaules s’abaisser imperceptiblement. Oui il avait imprimé une recette spécifique la semaine précédente sur le blog de « Cooking Lesson ». Oui il s’était procuré tous les ingrédients disponibles et avait même investi dans une machine à pain juste pour pouvoir éviter de manger à l’immonde cantine du lycée.

Et pour tester parce que oui, il pouvait se l’avouer aussi, son obsession pour « Cooking Lesson » commençait à être très… obsessionnelle. Ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un cas intéressant et ironique pour un ancien chercheur en psychologie.

« Will… Si tu ne me le dis pas, je révèle à Lydia que tu fais maintenant les meilleures chips au vinaigre de toute la région. Et tu sais à quel point elle aime ça. »

Will soupira et écarta son brouillon de lettre pour ouvrir le Tupperware. Dedans se trouvait deux sandwichs, deux petits flancs et une salade. Celle-ci était de nouveau un mélange de carottes, de vinaigre balsamique, de maïs et de raisins secs. Alana la connaissait déjà. Will pointa les flancs : 

« Ce sont des carpaccios solidifiés avec de la gélatine végétale. »

Alana passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres.

« Et les sandwichs sont en fait des clubs sandwichs au foie gras avec des poivrons mexicains, du fromage de chèvre, du chutney et deux ou trois autres petites choses. C’est surprenant mais très bon. »

« Je t’aide à entrer tes notes dans la machine infernale si tu m’offres un repas pareil une fois par semaine. »

Will repensa à la première fois où il avait du remplir les bulletins des élèves en ligne. L’enfer qu’il avait subit pendant plusieurs jours.

« Marché conclu. »

Alana ne l’embêta plus ensuite et s’appliqua à revoir ses propres cours. Will reprit sa lettre. Il cherchait l’inspiration depuis des heures – depuis le vendredi soir – sans avoir vraiment rien trouvé.

 

« Bonjour,

 

Je me nomme Will et je suis enseignant dans un lycée de campagne. Je suis célibataire et j’ai une bonne trentaine d’année. Je suis donc sans doute loin d’être votre téléspectateur habituel. Mais ce n’est pas parce que je suis, peut-être, une rareté que je vous écris. Ce n’est pas avec cela que je souhaite attirer votre attention.

Vous m’avez appris à aimer la cuisine. Et avec vous j’ai pu dépasser le stade du poisson écaillé frit à la poêle et accompagné du premier légume qui arrive. Maintenant je sais comment réellement me servir de ma cuisine et je pense que mon humeur s’en ressent.

Alors quel pourrait être mon repas idéal et celui qui me ressemble le plus ?

Il se passerait dans un jardin ou dans une salle à manger de campagne, sans les décorations design et les fioritures que les gens apprécient habituellement. J’ai sept chiens, je ne pourrai pas me permettre de le laisser au milieu d’un beau mobilier, et je n’ai pas le cœur de les mettre dehors quand je mange.

Ensuite, même si je suis quelqu’un de solitaire… »

 

Will leva les yeux et observa Alana un instant.

 

« Enfin, même si je suis quelqu’un de solitaire, j’apprécie toujours de pouvoir partager un bon moment avec un ou deux amis. Alors un repas chaleureux, en comité réduit, me paraîtrait idéal.

Et pour ce qui est de la nourriture. Voilà qui me semble plus compliqué.

Je suis pécheur. Cette activité me plaît et me calme. Elle me permet de me ressourcer. Alors il y a forcément, dans beaucoup de mes plats, du poisson. Je ne m’oppose pas non plus à manger de la viande, mais plutôt de la viande de fermier ou du gibier. J’ai du mal à considérer le bœuf que l’on trouve en supermarché comme de la vraie viande. Et croyez-moi, j’ai croisé suffisamment d’étudiants engagés dans l’écologie pendant mon cursus universitaire pour savoir très exactement d’où vient ce bœuf de supermarché. Donc du gibier, ou du lapin, ou de la volaille achetée le matin même ou la veille chez un fermier de mes amis.

Et le tout irait de l’avant : légumes de la région, pour des plats certes sans doute un peu évolués, mais de présentation simple et chaleureuse. Oui c’est la seconde fois que j’utilise ce mot ici, mais il s’agit bien de l’idée que je veux transmettre.

Beaucoup d’émissions télévisées misent sur la beauté, les cupcakes, les plats exotiques, la nourriture la plus bizarre et étrange et compliquée possible. J’ai confiance en vous. Je sais que vous pourrez vous intéresser à la nourriture d’un homme qui vit en pleine campagne, à trois pas d’un lac gelé la moitié de l’année, au milieu de sept chiens. »

 

Will regarda sa lettre et la relut.

Il n’avait aucune chance, mais l’exercice lui avait fait plaisir. Il pourrait replonger la tête dans les œuvres de Steinbeck avec un peu plus de sérénité. Ses élèves n’oubliaient pas leurs calculatrices chez eux, à l’instar de ceux d’Alana. Mais ils avaient souvent tendance à oublier toute leur tête, ce qui n’était pas forcément mieux.

 

 

 

 


	3. La lettre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Après tout, il n’attendait rien de cette lettre. Certes, recevoir une réponse automatique lui déplairait. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s’attendre à recevoir une lettre écrite par Hannibal. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici la suite ! Nous arrivons à la fin de la première partie.  
> Désolée d'écrire par petits bouts mais il se trouve que c'est comme ça que je fonctionne ^^  
> Et MERCI tout plein à ceux et celles qui me laissent des commentaires. Cela me fait super plaisir.

> _Soudain, une émanation délicieuse s'épandit dans l'atmosphère._
> 
> _Au milieu de l'assiette d'argent, et à demi baignés d'un coulis onctueux et velouté, d'une belle nuance vermeille, le chanoine vit quatre tout petits œufs ronds, mollets, et semblants frémir encore dans leur friture fumante et dorée._
> 
> _Le chanoine, frappé de la délicieuse senteur de ce mets, le mangeait littéralement du regard et, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, une soudaine velléité d'appétit chatouille son palais._
> 
> _Eugène Sue – Les Sept Péchés Capitaux_

 

 

Contrairement à l’opinion populaire qui voulait qu’une personne solitaire n’ait absolument aucune vie sociale et ne reçoive jamais de courrier, Will sortait de sa boîte aux lettres assez de magazines et lettres pour rendre une abonnée à Harlequin et fan de correspondants étrangers jalouse. Il était abonné à deux journaux hors état (le New York Times et une autre feuille de chou de sa ville natale), un magazine de pêche, un autre de littérature, deux de philosophie, la Lettre Mensuelle des chercheurs en psychologie, deux magazines sur les chiens, et tout cela sans compter les innombrables lettres que lui envoyait son père, une correspondance assidue avec une de ses anciennes étudiantes, Clarisse, qui lui faisait part de son parcours du combattant au FBI – le FBI, quelle idée.

Tous les matins, avant de partir au lycée, Will triait son courrier. Il gardait un des magazines pour sa pause de midi, ouvrait les lettres et les laissait de côté pour le soir, rangeai le reste en attendant d’avoir un moment pour lui. S’il y avait des factures, il les prenait également avec lui pour pouvoir les régler dans la journée.

Will était un homme d’habitude ; il programmait très précisément sa journée selon une organisation nécessaire à sa santé mentale. Cela avait fait partie des tous premiers exercices que son psy lui avait donnés, au moment de ses problèmes à l’université. Et il en avait fait une habitude.

Il eut donc le plus grand mal du monde à mettre l’enveloppe frappée du logo « Cooking Lesson » avant de partir au travail. Il y pensa pendant son trajet en voiture, son passage en salle de prof, la tournée de café que l’entraineur offrit avant neuf heures. Puis il oublia, se plongeant dans ses cours. Il avait programmé des travaux d’équipe pour deux de ses classes, sur le thème des prédateurs en littérature. La moitié des filles avait choisi le thème du vampire, si peu original, mais certaines avaient eu plus d’originalité, et deux d’entre elles devaient présenter un exposé sur le Parfum. Le fait même qu’un tel livre soit arrivé entre les mains de deux campagnardes américaines relevait du miracle, et l’exposé fut effectivement intéressant.

Puis lors du repas, Alana, déçue de voir que Will n’avait pas eu le temps de préparer un des ses désormais fameux clubs sandwiches, l’invita dans un _dinner_ du centre-ville, avant de le traîner pour s’acheter une nouvelle robe (« j’ai un rendez-vous galant la semaine prochaine, Will. Aide-moi ! »)

Revenu au lycée à quinze heures, Will se demanda bien pourquoi il avait décidé de créer un club de lecture, alors qu’il aurait pu être chez lui en train de lire sa foutue lettre. Ais finalement les trois heures passèrent rapidement, essentiellement grâce à un des nouveaux inscrits, un petit bonhomme de quatorze ans ayant déjà lu l’intégralité des œuvres d’Alexandre Dumas et qui avait commencé à les relire en français. Il leur fit une démonstration très vivante du personnage d’Edmond Dantès ce qui s’avéra extrêmement drôle. Bon sang qu’il était plus facile de travailler avec des gamins comme lui qu’avec des étudiants se croyant meilleurs que tout le monde.

À dix-neuf heures tapantes, Will s’installa sur la terrasse de son minuscule jardin – celui qui donnait sur le lac –, une assiette de pain perdu devant lui, accompagné d’une tasse de grog, les chiens batifolant devant lui. Et la lettre à portée de main.

Will inspira à fond.

Après tout, il n’attendait rien de cette lettre. Certes, recevoir une réponse automatique lui déplairait. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s’attendre à recevoir une lettre écrite par Hannibal. Cela ne se faisait pas, surtout pour une émission aussi regardée.

Il avait tort.

Certes, il ne s’agissait pas d’une lettre d’Hannibal, et elle avait été tapée à l’ordinateur. Mais la signature était vraie, pas un de ces tampons automatiques comme on en voyait dans les correspondances officielles, et il y avait un petit mot à la fin.

Abigail venait de lui écrire pour lui annoncer qu’il faisait partie des quatre gagnants du concours.

« Hannibal Lecter, notre producteur et moi-même avons décidé de réaliser quatre émissions spéciales pour notre anniversaire, selon trois thèmes différents : enfants, dessert, végétarien et traditionnel. Nous sommes honorés de vous annoncer que vous avez été choisi pour le repas traditionnel. »

Le mot écrit à l’encre bleue au bas de la lettre était le suivant :

« Votre lettre nous a beaucoup touchés, Hannibal et moi. Notre cher cuisinier est un homme de ville, et il a apprécié la franchise de vos propos. Moi-même, fille d’un chasseur amateur, je n’ai pu m’empêcher de me sentir proche de vous. Nous serons très heureux de vous accueillir et de vous aider à préparer un délicieux repas. »

Avec la lettre était joint un dossier à remplir et à renvoyer d’ici deux semaines, et un numéro de téléphone à appeler pour confirmer sa participation. Mais les yeux de Will ne pouvaient se détacher de l’écriture fluide et légèrement enfantine d’Abigail.

Il allait vraiment participer ?

Il relut la lettre plusieurs fois, rappela les chiens, la relut une nouvelle fois, fit la vaisselle, recommença, prépara son petit déjeuner pour le lendemain et un panier repas, pour lui et Alana, relut. Il finit par laisser la lettre sur sa table de nuit, espérant qu’il ne se réveillerait pas à une heure du matin pour la relire une nouvelle fois.

Raté.

 

« Je vais participer à l’émission, » fit-il en lieu et place de bonjour à Alana le lendemain à onze heures.

La jeune femme eut un moment de blanc, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Will ferma les yeux un instant pour se reconcentrer :

« Cooking Lesson fête son anniversaire et ils organisent des émissions spéciales, ils ont fait un concours et j’ai gagné. »

« Mais c’est merveilleux ! »

Alana fit la moue avant d’ajouter : « Pour quelqu’un qui déteste se mettre en avant comme toi… »

Will haussa les épaules : « Je n’ai pas joué pour gagner mais en même temps, je suis très intrigué par ces deux personnages. Abigail est tellement mignonne et Hannibal… »

« Il a des bras magnifiques. »

Will haussa les sourcils en regardant son ex. Celle-ci sourit : « J’ai aussi regardé l’émission, mon petit Will, et je sais où regarder. »

« Je n’ai jamais… »

« Fais-le, tu verras : c’est un spectacle magnifique. »

Le soir même, alors qu’il tournait autour du téléphone pour appeler la production, Will regarda l’émission du jour de « Cooking Lesson ». Et les paroles d’Alana lui revinrent en mémoire. Hannibal ne portait pas de tenue de cuisine professionnelle quand il cuisinait. Il avait un simple tablier qu’il mettait par-dessus ses vêtements de ville. Le plus souvent des chemises bien taillées et sans doute extrêmement chères. Il en repliait les manches jusqu’aux coudes, laissant voir des bras fins mais puissants.

« Will, essaie de penser à autre chose. »

Comme devoir prendre l’avion pour aller de l’autre côté du continent, se retrouver dans une ville inconnue pour être filmé pour une émission nationale. Voilà à quoi il fallait penser. Ou ne pas penser au contraire. Puisqu’il était déjà stressé. Et s’il refusait tout simplement ? Personne ne lui en voudrait. Sauf Alana. Et la colère d’Alana dépassait tout.

Will n’arrivait pas à se décider et finit par se coucher sans avoir appelé.

Ce qu’il fit pourtant dès le lendemain matin, vers cinq heures du matin. Il n’était pas encore assez réveillé pour se rendre compte de ce qu’il faisait. Et puis, finalement, s’il se trouvait trop mal l’aise devant les caméras, la production se contenterait de le virer. Et si au contraire tout se passait bien et qu’il arrivait à passer un bon moment avec Hannibal et Abigail, tant mieux.

Une brioche aux fruits confits l’attendait dans la cuisine, cuisinée la veille parce qu’il n’arrivait vraiment pas à se décider et qu’il avait eu besoin de s’occuper les mains. Assis devant la fenêtre donnant sur les sous-bois près du lac, Will se demanda vraiment dans quel guêpier il était allé se fourrer.


	4. Abigail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "« Bienvenu à Los Angeles, monsieur Graham ! »  
> Une toute petite femme était assise au fond de la banquette et lui envoya un sourire chaleureux. Sous les lunettes de soleil et l’allure pimpante, Will mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître l’assistante d’Hannibal, Abigail.  
> "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, on rencontre enfin... Ah en fait non ;p  
> Bon un peu de patience, "il" arrive.  
> Dans cette partie je parle de la petite fille qui a gagné le concours enfants de "Cooking Lesson". C'est un petit hommage à Sara, une des concurrentes de "Junior Master Chef", qui renvoie la balle avec brio à Gordon Ramsay et dont certains gifset circulent sur tumblr ^^

_« Hâtons-nous de succomber à la tentation, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne »_

_Épicure_

 

 

L’aéroport de Los Angeles symbolisait tout ce que Will détestait : la foule, la technologie, le côté hyper propre et blanc qui cachait si mal ce qu’était réellement la ville, le bruit, la vitesse. Il en regrettait presque l’intérieur de l’avion et ses heures de vol.

Heureusement, il vit assez rapidement la pancarte indiquant son nom et se dirigea vers le chauffeur qui l’a tenait. Après les salutations d’usage, l’homme, un dénommé Henry, l’aida à récupérer ses bagages et ils descendirent au parking où une limousine noire les attendait. Will était plus habitué aux pick-up et aux breaks mais le changement ne lui déplut pas foncièrement. Même un ermite comme lui pouvait apprécier le confort du cuir, d’une plage arrière suffisamment grande pour pouvoir y étendre les jambes, et d’une insonorisation efficace.

« Bienvenu à Los Angeles, monsieur Graham ! »

Une toute petite femme était assise au fond de la banquette et lui envoya un sourire chaleureux. Sous les lunettes de soleil et l’allure pimpante, Will mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître l’assistante d’Hannibal, Abigail.

Sur l’écran, elle était toujours habillée simplement, le visage dégagée et un air mutin et naïf, tout en ayant une bonne répartie par rapport à Hannibal. Elle jouait le rôle de l’assistant naïf à la perfection. En vrai, Will la trouva déjà plus âgé, plus maquillée et plus… artificielle. Même si son rire en voyant sa surprise était d’un naturel désarmant.

« Les gens sont toujours étonnés de me rencontrer en vrai. Asseyez-vous, monsieur Graham. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Nous en avons pour une bonne heure de route. »

Elle sortit deux canettes de jus de fruit bio du mini-bar et en tendit une à Will. Ce dernier était toujours un peu intimidé.

« Vous avez faim ? La production a fait préparer quelques sandwichs. Vous avez le choix entre végétarien, poisson, viande froide et charcuterie. À moins que vous préfériez du sucré : brioche, crêpe froide au sucre roux et… ah, ils ont oublié les beignets à la framboise. »

Abigail fit une moue. Elle leva la tête et regarda Will : « Il s’agit d’une nouvelle recette inspirée des tempuras japonais. Nous allons faire une émission spéciale à Kyoto dans quelques mois. Vous qui aimez le poisson, vous allez adorer ! »

« Je veux bien une crêpe. Je n’ai pas eu le courage de goûter le petit-déjeuner de l’avion. »

« Les repas de première classe sont pourtant réputé, mais je vous comprends : quand on fait sa cuisine soi-même, il est toujours difficile de se remettre à de la nourriture industrielle, même si elle est de qualité. »

Will finit par sourire. Abigail lui plaisait bien et il remarqua que, plus que d’être un moulin à parole, elle semblait surtout nerveuse.

« En fait je ne suis pas fan de l’avion en général, expliqua-t-il. Et le décalage horaire ne me convient pas trop non plus. »

Abigail hocha la tête, compréhensive : « Je vous suis complètement. Nous avons fait des repérages au Japon et j’ai eu tout le mal du monde à m’en remettre. Et je ne vous parle pas de la fois où nous avons été à Paris. Le Docteur Lecter a de la chance à ce niveau-là. Trois heures de sommeil et il est aussi en forme que la veille ! »

« Docteur ? »

« Oui il a un doctorat en histoire de la gastronomie. Entre autres. Vous avez un doctorat aussi, n’est-ce pas ? »

Will avait du envoyer une espèce de CV à la production. Il l’avait fait synthétique et court. En espérant que personne ne viendrait à fouiller son passé et les raisons pour lesquelles il avait quitté l’État de New-York et l’Université.

« En psychologie et littérature appliquée. »

« Quand je pense que j’ai du arrêter la fac, je reste très admirative. »

« Vous aviez commencé ? »

Abigail mordit dans son sandwich végétarien et attendit d’avoir fini sa bouchée avant de répondre :

« Oui. Les deux premières années. Mais cela ne m’intéressait pas. Je m’en suis voulu parce que mes parents se sont sacrifiés pour que je puisse payer la fac. Ceci dit, j’ai eu de la chance : j’ai cherché du travail avant de leur dire que j’abandonnais, et j’ai commencé comme serveuse dans un restaurant scandinave de LA. L’apprenti s’st cassé une jambe et je me suis retrouvé en cuisine pendant deux semaines. Le chef voyait que je me débrouillais pas mal et quand mon contrat s’est fini il m’a trouvé une place comme aide pour une nouvelle émission culinaire. Le Docteur Lecter a fait le reste. »

« Et vous connaissez donc la cuisine scandinave ? C’est grâce à vous que j’ai mangé du _skeï_ à Noël ? »

Abigail sourit. On pouvait enfin voir son air juvénile sous le maquillage, sa peau pâle et les grands yeux gourmands qu’il connaissait si bien pour les voir toutes les semaines à la télévision.

« Oui ! Le Docteur Lecteur préfère travailler la viande, mais il se laisse convaincre. Il fait toujours un peu la tête quand la production lui propose aussi des plats de légumes, mais il s’y fait. »

« J’ai du mal à l’imaginer faire une émission avec un enfant, » avoua Will.

Abigail éclata de rire : « Au départ l’émission ne devait être faire qu’avec moi, mais nous avons trouvé une petite fille idéale, très mûre pour son âge et sarcastique. Elle est fantastique. Je l’ai rencontrée il y a quatre jours et nous ferons une émission spéciale Mardi Gras avec elle : comment cuisiner un buffet inspiré de Louisiane et sans alcool. Le Docteur Lecter l’a rencontrée aussi et il a beaucoup aimé le challenge. »

« Je suis impatient de voir ça. »

« Et vous, monsieur Graham, ou docteur Graham ? »

« Juste Will. »

« Bien Will. Parlez-moi un peu de votre petite ville. J’ai l’impression qu’elle ressemble beaucoup à celle dans laquelle j’ai grandi. »

La conversation partit sur le lycée, les clubs de football, puis sur les longs dimanches à la campagne, les promenades en forêts, quand on se retrouvait séparé du reste du monde. Will parla beaucoup de la pêche, du premier moment où son père lui avait mit une canne entre les mains jusqu’au dernier appât qu’il avait monté la semaine précédente.

La voiture se mit alors à ralentir et Will, tournant la tête, les vit s’arrêter devant le porche d’une immense bâtisse néo-coloniale. Une grand portique néo-classique délimitait le porche, et la façade de briques rouges se mariait avec goût avec un jardin à l’anglaise qui détonnait après les décors mexicains ou modernes des autres villas alentours.

« Le bâtiment a été construit par le fils d’un ancien planteur de Caroline du Sud, fit Abigail. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment montrer son regret pour l’époque sudiste politique, alors il s’est laissé aller sur l’architecture. »

« Cela ne dérange pas la production… ou vous ? »

« C’est la propriété du Docteur Lecter. C’est un esthète et le cadre lui a plu. Il n’a rien à faire du passé de l’ancien propriétaire. Suivez-moi. »

S’accordant aux dires d’Abigail, le hall d’entrée de la maison mariait agréablement les bois anciens à des meubles tout à fait contemporains et quelques tableaux qui n’auraient pas dépareillé dans une galerie new-yorkaise. C’était original tout en restant agréable à l’œil. Et pourtant, Will n’était vraiment pas un spécialiste du design.

Abigail le conduisit à travers un long couloir un peu plus traditionnel jusqu’à l’arrière de la maison.

« Le chauffeur va apporter vos affaires à l’hôtel. Avez-vous quelque chose à récupérer avant ? De quoi vous changer ? Nous resterons ici jusqu’en début d’après-midi puis vous pourrez vous reposer. »

Will lui signifia qu’il avait tout ce qu’il fallait sur lui, soit son portable et ses papiers. Abigail lui sourit au moment où ils émergeaient sur une terrasse italienne. Car si l’avant de la maison prenait son style des États du Sud, l’arrière ressemblait à une photo touristique pour l’Europe méditerranéenne. Il y avait même des bruits de criquets. Will était parti une fois en voyage en Italie, et le décor dans lequel il se trouvait à présent lui arracha un soupir de mélancolie.

« Le décor vous plaît-il, Will ? »

Il sursauta. La voix grave à l’accent légèrement étranger le tira de sa transe.

Au bout d’une table de fer forgée, recouverte de biscuits et de tasses en porcelaine, se tenait le Docteur Hannibal Lecter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez me retrouver sur deux blog :  
> http://cyrilcyrielle.tumblr.com/ où je dis n'importe quoi.  
> http://fourrureetcapuche.tumblr.com/ où je ne parle que de Teen Wolf.


	5. Hannibal Lecter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal Lecter, son jardin, son complet veston fait sur mesure, sa conversation.... C'est bon, Will est foutu (mais il ne le sait pas encore)

_L'intérêt des auditeurs était piqué. Qui eut cru que ce savant gastronome pensait à une opération aussi simple, un geste que même une gamine sait faire ! Car c'est une scène bien ordinaire que de voir une vieille femme faire la cuisine et dire à sa petite fille : "Tu mettras du sel dans la marmite !" avant d'aller laver le riz au puits._

_Pour toute chose, il en va ainsi : la simplicité la plus grande alliée à l'extrême complexité cache toujours une somme de connaissances. D'ailleurs nos vieux chefs-cuisiniers hochaient la tête en signe d'approbation, estimant que Zhu Ziye touchait là un point essentiel._

_Lu Wenfu - Vie et passion d'un gastronome chinois_

 

Hannibal était à la fois fidèle à l’image qu’il donnait à la télévision, et très différent. Physiquement bien entendu, l’homme était l’image exact du présentateur télévisé : une tenue droite, engoncée dans un tailleur complet sans doute taillé sur mesure ; des cheveux grisonnant mais qui n’arrivait pas à lui donner l’air vieux mais plutôt un âge indéterminé. Néanmoins Will ressentit une espèce de surprise intrigué devant les yeux clairs mais chaleureux du cuisinier, et une attitude bien moins hachée et démonstrative que pendant l’émission.

Il se déplaçait avec une certaine grâce et un contrôle plein de retenue. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses origines européennes, qui devaient faire paraître grossier n’importe que l’Américain autour de lui. Will se sentit d’un coup très campagnard. L’arrivé à Los Angeles ne l’avait déjà pas bien mis à l’aise, et il commença à ressentir l’étouffement d’une crise de panique se dessiner dans son esprit.

Cette gêne disparut dès qu’il prit la main qu’Hannibal lui tendait pour la serrer :

« Enchanté, monsieur Graham. Ou dois-je dire Docteur Graham. 

« Je ne suis pas ici en tant que chercheur, répondit Will en rougissant.

« Certes, fit Hannibal avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais il n’y a pas de honte à avoir de montrer ses connaissances et son niveau d’éducation. Surtout quand on les utilise avec la modestie qui semble être la vôtre. »

Abigail rit dans son dos, avant de se mettre la main sur la bouche, s’excusant de son intrusion.

« Je… commença Will.

« Il s’agit d’une blague, expliqua Hannibal.

« Monsieur Lecter a déjà eu à faire avec un chercheur qui n’avait de chercheur que le nom. Il donnait des _docteur_ et _professeur_ à droite et à gauche jusqu’à ce que Monsieur Lecter l’embarque dans une discussion sur un article du _Science_. Le pauvre a pu s’en tirer à bon compte devant leur public, mais il avait été mis à jour. La vengeance a été sublime.

« Je sais réussir une bonne sauve aux fruits de mer. Je sais donc aussi la rater. »

Abigail éclata de rire, suivie de près par Will. Ce dernier se sentait un peu plus à l’aise. Il accepta avec joie un thé blanc accompagné d’un biscuit sucra-salé – un palet breton, une spécialité régionale française, expliqua Hannibal – et s’assit à table. Le jardin était vraiment sublime.

« Mais vous ne savez pas si je suis un véritable chercheur ou non », fit-il finalement.

Hannibal se servit un verre de rosé :

« J’ai fait des recherches sur tous les candidats qui vont participer à notre évènement spécial. La production voulait des personnes qui sortent de l’ordinaire, et je souhaitais rencontrer des gens honnêtes. Madame Johnson, qui va participer au repas végétarien, est une transexuelle canadienne. Elle milite depuis près de trente ans dans diverses associations de protection de la nature et a écrit de nombreux articles amateurs sur le respect dus aux animaux. J’ai longuement discuté avec elle sur la façon dont elle voyait mes recettes les plus… carnivores. Nous ne nous comprenons pas forcément, mais nous avons pu discuter sans que le ton monte. Et je suis certain que son émission sera très intéressante. Les deux autres candidats sont du même acabit. Tout comme vous. »

Une nouvelle gêne emplit Will. Si Hannibal avait fait autant de recherche…

« Alors vous… Vous savez que j’ai quitté l’université, et pourquoi. »

Hannibal se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Abigail était repartie à l’intérieur de la maison quelques minutes plus tôt, téléphone collé à l’oreille. Les deux hommes descendirent de la terrasse pour s’avancer sur une allée de pavés rouges, entre deux immenses buissons de buis.

« Nous ne sommes pas une émission de télé réalité, monsieur Graham. Nous n’allons pas fouiller dans le passé des gens juste pour faire de l’audience. Nous ne parlerons pas de vos soucis personnels passés. C’est la moindre des choses.

« J’avoue que cela me faisait un peu peur. »

Hannibal lui envoya un sourire charmant. Le cœur de Will manqua un arrêt mais il se maîtrisa.

« Il n’y a pas de quoi, fit le cuisinier. Par contre, je serai fort heureux de pouvoir discuter de certains sujets avec vous, devant la caméra ou non. Je ne suis pas aussi spécialisé que vous, mais je pensais écrire un livre sur les psychologies alimentaires, en allant un peu plus loin que les sempiternelles nourritures compensatrices. Je m’intéresse notamment aux quelques cas de cannibalisme qui ont eu lieu au siècle dernier.

« Un peu morbide comme sujet…

« Les condamnés à mort demande le plus souvent un hamburger et des nuggets comme dernier repas. Est-ce parce qu’ils n’ont le droit qu’à dix dollars ou parce qu’ils ne sont pas capables de demander au-delà de leur statut social ? »

Will fronça les sourcils : « J’avoue que je ne m’étais jamais posé la question. Et nous touchons ici plus à la sociologie qu’à la psychologie.

« Je les pense intimement liés.

« La plupart des élèves là où j’enseigne, n’ont aucune idée de ce qu’est une nourriture exotique, sauf si on leur sert un plat à emporter chinois ou la spécialité mexicaine du dinner du coin. Mais proposez leur un plat russe ou somalien ou même italien, et ils vous regardent comme un extra-terrestre. C’est assez désolant. Alros que sur un campus universitaire, ou dans une grande ville comme New-York ou Chicago, les alimentations dites étrangères sont beaucoup plus communes.

« Oui. J’avais une nourrice polonaise qui préparait des _makowiec_. Mon oncle a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand il a appris que sa fille de quatre ans mangeait régulièrement du pavot. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu’à une fontaine de marbre.

« Cela reste de la sociologie.

« Exact. Cependant, on ne peut pas nier que cuisiner et s’alimenter peut relever d’un certain état d’esprit, différent selon les personnes. Pourquoi aller manger son propre poisson au lieu de continuer à profiter des multiples cuisines d’un campus universitaire ? »

Will réfléchit, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Prenons le problème de façon inversé, fit-il au bout de quelques minutes. Après avoir été obligé moralement de quitter un lieu de vie pour un lieu d’isolement, comment cuisiner et s’alimenter permet de se sociabiliser à nouveau ?

« Sociabiliser ?

« Disons que vos recettes de panier repas ont eu énormément de succès en salle de professeur chez moi. »

Les deux hommes repartirent d’un rire franc. Will en avait totalement oublié sa gêne et la fatigue ressentie depuis sa descente d’avion.

« Peut-être devrions-nous voir votre programme », dit Hannibal alors qu’ils revenaient doucement vers la maison.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un bureau assez large pour accueillir plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Un canapé de cuir n’attendait que quelqu’un pour s’y assoir et Will n’hésita pas un instant. Une bibliothèque recouvrait trois des murs, tellement haute qu’un balcon avait été installé à environ deux mètres du sol.

Hannibal s’installa face à Will, dans un fauteuil qui avait l’air tout aussi confortable que le canapé.

« Nous partirons pour une partie de pèche après-demain, dans la nuit. Il y a une réserve naturelle à trois heures environ de voiture d’ici, avec un torrent parfait. Je ne suis pas spécialiste de pèche, donc vous pourrez me montrer. »

Will se sentit imperceptiblement intimidé. Il respira à fond : « Oui. Je n’ai pas mes appâts avec moi.

« Nous nous arrêterons chez un garde-forestier pour une petite leçon sur cette activité. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est très bien organisé.

« Je n’en doute pas.

« J’aurai aimé organiser une partie de chasse également mais je sais que nos spectateurs n’apprécieraient pas forcément. De plus c’est extrêmement compliqué à filmer. »

Will hocha la tête. Il ne connaissait pas du tout le monde de la télévision, n’y avait jamais trouvé grand intérêt et n’avait aucune idée de l’aspect technique de la chose. Il avait juste envie de s’endormir sur ce merveilleux canapé et de ne se réveiller qu’à l’heure du repas. D’ailleurs en parlant de repas…

« Je vais loger…

« Pas ici, malheureusement, répondit Hannibal. Pour des questions d’assurance, de sécurité, que sais-je, je ne peux pas accueillir les candidats ici. Mais Abigail vous a trouvé un très bel hôtel dans les environs. Elle vous y conduira dans une heure. Nous viendrons vous chercher ce soir pour aller au restaurant. Et demain vous avez la journée de libre pour découvrir la ville, ou découvrir d’autres restaurants que je prendrai soin de vous conseiller. Je serai occupé mais Abigail se fera une joie de vous accompagner. Ce sera un peu sa mission…

« Accompagner les candidats ?

« Non, noter les restaurants que vous allez faire : un pour le petit-déjeuner, un pour le repas et le dîner, et un salon de thé dans l’après-midi. Abigail travaille sur un guide de Los Angeles et elle recherche toujours de nouveaux palais pour l’aider. 

« Ce sera avec joie. »

Will était cependant un peu déçu de devoir attendre deux jours avant de revoir Hannibal. En tout bien tout honneur, bien entendu.


	6. Partie de pêche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une rivière, des camera, de la philosophie !

_En tranchant la chair onctueuse du porc, en dévissant les couvercles de leurs bocaux, en saupoudrant de sucre glace leurs biscuits feuilletés aux cerises, M. et Mme Suba faisaient sauter les verrous, tomber les murs, ouvrir les frontières et jaillir la vie éperdue. Parfois il suffit de manger, pour que tout, ou presque, puisse être dit._

_Viviane Chocas – Bazar Magyar._

 

Cela n’aurait pas du étonner Will, mais Hannibal possédait une petite cabane de chasseur à la limite d’un parc national, à quelques heures de route de Los Angeles, au Nord de l’État. Mais une fois mis devant ce fait, plus rien ne le surprit : ni la décoration à la fois rustique et chic de la maison, ni la collection de fusils de chasse, ni même le panier de pique-nique qu’Hannibal avait préparé.

La seule chose qui pouvait dépareiller était l’équipe technique chargée de la filmer : Zeller et Price formait un duo pince-sans-rire qui déstabilisa Will quand il les rencontra. Mais ils avaient au moins une qualité. Ils savaient se faire extrêmement discrets. Ils laissèrent d’ailleurs Will et Hannibal seuls avant le départ pour la chasse afin de pouvoir filmer quelques plans d’ensemble.

« La caméra ne vous gêne pas ? » demanda Will alors qu’ils sirotaient une tasse de café sur la terrasse. Devant eux s’étalait un rideau de feuillus dont le spectacle était assez époustouflant, le lever de soleil leur donnant une couleur irréelle.

« J’y suis habitué. Ne laissez jamais Abigail vous parler de la première fois où j’ai renversé de la bouillabaisse sur l’ingénieur du son.

« La première fois ? Cela veut dire qu’il y en a eu plusieurs ? »

Le sourire fin et discret qu’Hannibal lui envoya retourna l’estomac de Will, mais d’une façon plutôt agréable.

« J’apprécie certaines formes de vengeance. »

Hannibal garda le silence un instant, mais ses lèvres se soulevaient légèrement sur les bords. Il reprit, clairement amusé : « Et puis la bouillabaisse était plutôt raté. Nous avons aussi rompu notre contrat avec le poissonnier de l'époque. »

Will éclata de rire. La tension légère bien que peu désagréable, qui le tenait se dissipa en un instant et il commença à présenter à Hannibal une partie de sa collection de mouches. La production lui avait demandé d'en ramener pour l'émission.

« C'est un passe-temps plutôt inhabituel, fit Hannibal en admirant un modèle spécifique aux plumes turquoises.

« Les gens pensent souvent à de vieux retraités bedonnant quand on parle de pèche. Beaucoup savent qu'un vieil homme fait des maquettes ou des mouches pour occuper le temps, alors qu'une femme fera de la couture ou de la cuisine. Visiblement, à mon âge, je suis condamné à lire ou à regarder le base-ball à la télé pour occuper mon temps.

« Une façon bien limitée d'envisager le monde ; Heureusement, même si cela peut paraître surprenant, la cuisine m'a appris à considérer le monde d'une façon un peu plus ouverte que le commun des mortels. »

Ceci dit avec un tel sérieux que Will s'empêcha in extremis d'éclater de rire. Même s'il nota un éclat d'ironie dans l’œil d'Hannibal, il ne souhaitait pas se rendre ridicule.

Une jeune maquilleuse les attendait à l'arrière du van de la production.

« On a vraiment besoin de ça pour filmer en extérieur ? Demanda Will alors qu'elle appliquait un peu de poudre sur son visage ;

« C'est pour éviter certains reflets. Et monsieur Lecter n'aime pas être décoiffé. Alors je dois remettre ses cheveux en place le plus souvent possible. »

Will leva les sourcils mais sans faire plus de commentaires.

 

***

 

Ils avaient admiré en silence le lever de soleil sur la rivière, sans être filmés – les deux cameramen en profitant encore pour capturer quelques plans de nature. Puis il avait bien fallu se jeter à l'eau, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Will avait été un peu tendu de devoir parler devant une caméra, mais Hannibal l'avait mis très vite à l'aise, lui posant des questions à la fois simples et précises. Idéales pour parler de technique de pèche à des débutants sans pour autant tout simplifier. Hannibal l'étonna même en commençant à parler de spécisme, un sujet qui était rarement abordé dans la campagne profonde dans laquelle habitait Will.

« J'ai eu à faire avec quelques végétaliens extrémistes, expliqua Hannibal entre deux prises. Certains de leurs arguments sont cependant relativement intéressants en matière de cruauté envers les animaux.

« Les appâts que j'utilise ne laissent pas de blessures mortelles, expliqua Will, une fois que le film reprit. Je relâche tous les poissons que je ne consomme pas moi-même. De plus, le règlement des eaux et forêts est extrêmement bien appliqué et chaque pécheurs tâchent d'y obéir le mieux possible. Je ne considère pas ceux qui y contreviennent comme de réels pécheurs. 

« Je pensais un spécialiste en littératures moins regardant des lois.

« Être romantique ne veut pas dire être barbare. »

Il avait ce genre de discussions avec Alana. C'est ce qui avait soudé leur relation, puis leur amitié ; C'est ce qui lui manquait le plus depuis son départ de l'université. Ses élèves, mêmes les plus intéressés, ne pouvaient pas vraiment tenir un débat de haut niveau, même si Will étaient fiers d'en voir certains s'intéresser réellement aux textes. Mais avec Hannibal, cela semblait aller. Ils parlaient pour une émission télévisée et, malgré le niveau plutôt élevé du show, il fallait rester abordable pour le téléspectateur moyen. Will se contenta donc de disserter sur la loi et l'écologie, ou l'écosystème, comme il le ferait devant le club de philosophie du lycée – trois membres, dont l'un venait uniquement parce que sa petite copine avait insisté.

Les répartis d'Hannibal firent avancer la conversation jusqu'à ce que Will se trouve à discuter du spécisme et de l'abattage industriel, mesure dont il fallait à la fois considérer les tenants économiques et moraux. Un sujet qu'il ne pensait vraiment pas aborder aujourd'hui.

« Notre conversation ne va pas éloigner les poissons? » demanda Hannibal à un moment, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous vous moquez de moi... »

Mais il n'y avait pas de colère dans les paroles de Will. Il se trouvait même étrangement détendu. Il pointa le seau en plastique qui trônait au bord de la rivière.

« Nous avons quand même attrapé quatre belles truites aujourd'hui. 

« Mais j'aurai pu préparer un repas pour toute l'équipe technique si nous avions été plus silencieux. »

Ils remontèrent vers la rive. Un vent frais annonçant la fin de l'après-midi arracha un frisson à Will.

« Vous avez froid ? »

Ils arrivaient vers le petit cabanon. Les deux cameramen, plus rapides qu'eux, préparaient déjà une carafe de café alors qu'un panier de sandwiches trônait sur la table.

« Oui, répondit Will. Mais je trouve que c'est une sensation agréable. Un peu... Un peu comme le fait de passer sa journée sous un soleil de plomb mais de savoir qu'une douche fraîche vous attend chez vous, ou rentrer tard un soir d'hiver tout en prévoyant une soirée face à un feu de cheminée. »

Hannibal hocha la tête, pensif : « la plupart des gens pensent souhaiter vouloir être heureux et confortables tout le temps. Alors que c'est parce qu'on passe par certaines difficultés qu'on apprécie d'autant mieux la vie. 

« Ceci dit, intervint un des deux cameramen, certaines difficultés pourraient être beaucoup plus agréables si elles étaient complètement évitées. »

Et il montra le trou qu'il avait du supporter dans sa botte toute la journée. L'atmosphère était plutôt à la légèreté et aux sourires, mais Will ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à cette remarque. Oui, il aurait préféré ne pas vivre certaines choses dans sa vie, mais s'il ne les avait pas vécu ? Il n'aurait pas connu Alana, n'aurait jamais adopté Winston, ne se serait jamais mis ni à la pèche ni à la cuisine. N'aurait pas rencontré Hannibal...

Comment mesurer ce qui l'avait irrémédiablement détruit et ce qui lui avait permis d'avoir la vie qu'il avait actuellement ? Une vie simple, tranquille et peut-être infiniment plus enrichissante que celle qu'il menait à l'université ?

En ce moment passé avec des personnes qu'il connaissait à peine, alors qu'il découvrait l'étendue de la culture cinématographique des cameramen, il se fit la réflexion que cela en valait peut-être la peine.

 

 


	7. L'hôtel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will se retrouve seul à l'hôtel. Ca ne va ps forcément bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a un trigger warning pour ce chapitre : attaque de panique. Je me suis basée sur ma propre expérience et ne pense pas du tout être totalement juste dessus. Après tout, c'est une expérience fortement subjective et personnelle. J'espère donc que vous n'y trouverez pas trop à redire. :)  
> Bonne lecture !

« Alors, comment se passe le tournage ? »  
La voix d'Alana était encore gonflée de sommeil. Le décalage horaire ne jouait pas particulièrement en sa faveur. Will s'approcha de la baie vitrée donnant sur une partie de la ville. Sa chambre d'hôtel se situait au quarantième étage d'un building. Il n'avait pas vu autant de bâtiments urbains depuis longtemps. Toutes ces lumières et cette hauteur lui donnaient vaguement le tournis.  
« Plus agréable que je ne pensais, fit-il.   
« La ville ne te pèse pas trop ? »  
Toujours les mots, toujours la question qu'il fallait. Will soupira :  
« Nous avons été dans une réserve aujourd'hui, pour pêcher. C'était agréable. Là je suis retourné à l'hôtel.   
« En ville ?  
« Oui. »  
Le silence d'Alana en disait bien plus long que toute phrase de soutien. Mais Will attendit tout de même qu'elle le dise.  
« Ca va ? »  
Il la rassura de quelques mots, de la façon distante et professionnelle dont il parlait à ses élèves. C'était souvent la seule façon de ne pas se poser trop de questions. Les gens réagissaient de façon diverses aux traumatismes. Lui avait développé une haine des villes, de ces endroits où il y avait bien trop de monde pour y vivre et y respirer correctement. Si encore il avait eu un peu de compagnie.  
« Oh il faut que je te dise !, faisait Alana à l'autre bout du fil. Notre proviseur a proposé de visionner l'émission en salle des professeurs !  
« Je ne savais pas que Jack aimait la cuisine. Il veut juste m'humilier, c'est ça ?  
« Will », fit Alana d'un ton de reproche.  
Il se détourna de la baie et revint s'asseoir sur le lit.  
« Crawford t'apprécie beaucoup et il est terriblement impatient de te voir à l'oeuvre. Tu auras peut-être à te charger du buffet de fin d'année d'ailleurs... Mais ce n'est pas le plus important !  
« Quoi donc encore ?  
« Tes élèves veulent monter un club de cuisine, et devine qui va devoir présider ce petit club ? »  
Will soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de croiser des jeunes gens aussi intelligents qu'Abigaïl – par exemple – il aimait beaucoup ses élèves. Le fait qu'ils veuillent le soutenir de cette façon lui faisait plaisir. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait leur apprendre à manger autre chose que de la viande de barbecue et des desserts à base exclusive de beurre et de céréales trop sucrées. Voire de marshmallows. Des desserts aux marshmallows. Il étouffa un frisson d'horreur.  
« J'ai déjà d'autres activités...  
« Oui mais il y a cinq après-midi dans la semaine et un samedi entier. Ne nie pas que ça te ferait plaisir, je te connais assez.  
« Comment va Winston ? » Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
Il raccrocha près de vingt minutes plus tard, le cœur un peu plus léger, alors que le service d'étage lui apportait un en-cas. Les sandwichs dévorés après la partie de pêche lui avaient fait éviter le restaurant, mais il sentait qu'il avait quand même faim. La salade de dinde aux agrumes que le groom lui apporta, accompagné de fromage et de pain, et d'un verre de vin rouge, ne valait pas la cuisine d'Hannibal. Il devait quand même bien avouer que la production n'avait pas hésité sur les moyens pour accueillir les gagnants du concours.

***

il était près d'une heure du matin quand Will finit par se changer et se coucher. Et malgré les double vitrages de sa chambre, malgré la hauteur où il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre les bruits de la ville. Il en voyait les lumières. Fermer les volets lui donnerait l'impression de ne plus respirer. Les laisser ouvert le faisait plonger dans un abîme d'anarchie urbaine.  
Il savait, il savait qu'il se faisait une montagne de pas grand chose. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas tant de bruit que ça. Il savait qu'il pouvait dormir. Qu'il était en sécurité ici.  
Mais il n'entendait pas le bruit de l rivière derrière chez lui. Ni les branches du vieux noyer qui grinçaient dans le vent. Il n'entendait pas la mécanique vieillissante de son voisin qui allait vendre ses primeurs et passait devant chez lui vers cinq heures du matin, trois fois pas semaine.  
Il en arrivait à regretter ses draps un peu rêches. La literie trop douce et luxueuse dans laquelle il se tournait et se retournait lui donnait froid.  
Il n'y avait pas le tic tac de son horloge de cuisine, chinée avec Alana à son arrivée au lycée, et qu'il s'était toujours promis de repeindre un jour.  
Il n'y avait pas l'haleine fétide de Wilson qui venait lui lécher le visage pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Quand bien même il avait vainement tenté d'éduquer le chien pour qu'il ne monte pas sur le lit.  
Tout lui manquait.  
Au bout d'une heure, il ralluma la lumière et chercha un livre au fond de son sac. Il en profita pour se faire un café sur la machine mise à sa disposition. Quelque chose avec peu de caféine et beaucoup de lait et de sucre. Mais la tasse refroidit sur la table de nuit et il jeta le livre au bout de la chambre, maintenant énervé.   
Il y avait bien des calmants, dans une pochette spéciale, dans sa trousse de toilette ; il pouvait...  
Il attrapa son téléphone et refit le numéro d'Alana. Elle devait être en train de travailler, mais avec un peu de chance, il la joindrait entre deux cours.  
Elle ne décrocha pas.  
« Bon sang, Will, tu ne vas pas faire une crise de panique maintenant... tu es un peu plus mûr que ça. Tu es un adulte bon sang ! »  
Il maugréa en se levant, les jambes flageolantes, pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

***

« Will ? Puis-je vous parler un instant ? »  
L'émission se déroulant dans la résidence d'Hannibal, le petit-déjeuner fut servi pour l'équipe dans sa salle-à-manger, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes sur le jardin. Will n'arrivait pas à manger les toasts qui avaient pourtant l'air délicieux.  
Hannibal lui tendit amicalement la main et le mena jusqu'à une plus petite pièce.  
« C'est l'endroit où je prends mon petit-déjeuner habituellement. Voulez-vous du thé au jasmin ? Il est très doux et passera bien, même si vous avez des nausées.  
« Des nausées ? Je... »  
Mais d'un geste du cuisinier, Will se tut aussitôt. Il était trop fatigué pour répliquer. Il avait réussi à prendre un calmant la veille, mais, trop stressé et nerveux, avait avalé une dose entière, cinq heures seulement avant de devoir se lever. Le réveil avait été dur et il ressentait encore les effets secondaires de sa très mauvaise nuit. Dont les nausées qu'il pensait avoir définitivement laissé derrière lui.  
Hannibal lui servit une tasse d'un thé clair qui embauma aussitôt la pièce.   
« Je pense que les toasts et les œufs brouillés passeront tout aussi mal. Voulez-vous plutôt goûter à ma dernière expérience de marmelade ? Pamplemousse et rhum. Le rhum est très léger, il se sent à peine, mais il apporte un plus insoupçonné à l'agrume. Ou sinon je peux vous proposer une tartine au beurre demi-sel. Très peu connu ici mais un délice. Si un jour vous avez l'occasion d'aller sur la côté Ouest de la France, vous pourrez difficilement vous en passer.  
« Je tenterai bien, si c'est léger.  
« Je ne fais pas partie de ces barbares qui tartinent plus de beurre qu'il n'ont de pain. »  
En moins de cinq minutes Will profitait donc d'un petit-déjeuner délicieux, léger, et qui lui passa ses nausées.   
« Je n'irai pas jusqu'à vous faire une psychanalyse, malgré le fait que j'ai été un temps psychiatre, mais si vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas ? »  
A toute autre personne, Will aurait sans doute envoyer sa tasse de thé brûlant au visage. Mais Hannibal avait une façon de parler et de présenter les choses qui dénouait toute tension. Il n'avait aucun mal à croire que l'homme ait été un jour « médecin de la tête. »  
« Les villes me mettent très inconfortable. C'est... une sorte d'effet secondaire.  
« Une réaction post-traumatique ? »  
Will haussa les épaules.  
Hannibal s'installa face à lui, une tasse de café à la main.  
« Vous suivez assez mon émission pour savoir que je ne révèle jamais la vie privée de mes invités. Je ne fais pas de la télé réalité. Si je vous demande si ça va, c'est que je m'inquiète. Sincèrement.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je tiendrai le temps du tournage.  
« Vous ne me comprenez pas, Will. »  
Hannibal posa les coudes sur la table et s'avança vers lui :  
« L'émission est importante, mais je veux savoir si cela va être pour vous une bonne expérience, et si jamais vous n'allez pas bien, je souhaiterai pouvoir vous aider.  
« Aucun psy n'a pu m'aider. J'ai commencé à aller mieux en fuyant la ville où je travaillais. »  
Hannibal avait vraiment l'air sincère. Will se rappela des discussions qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux la veille. Cet homme... Il avait eu tant de faciliter à parler avec lui. Pourquoi ne pas continuer ?  
« J'ai subi une agression lorsque je travaillais à la fac. J'ai voulu prendre sur moi jusqu'au moment où... j'ai craqué. Il était trop tard et je suis parti. Depuis j'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer quand je suis dans un milieu urbain. Alors Los Angeles...  
« C'est une ville qui peut être très étouffante. Mais j'espère que mon humble villa en sera le point de respiration. »  
Hannibal finit sa tasse de café avant de conclure :  
« Il est de toute façon certain que vous finirez votre séjour ici. Hors de question de vous laisser retourner à l'hôtel maintenant. »


	8. Truite aux amandes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et l'émission commence ! (Enfin)

L'ambiance de tournage en studio n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Will avait vécu la veille, en pleine nature. Au lieu de deux seuls techniciens et un maquilleuse, il se trouva entouré d'une douzaine de personnes au moins, toutes occupées à préparer le plateau. Les cameramen de la veille préparaient les futurs plans avec un cadreur tandis que deux techniciens photographes mettaient en place des parapluies. Deux jeunes femmes, dont Abigail, mettaient en scène les ingrédients qui allaient servir à la première recette.

« J'ai l'impression que si je bouge d'un millimètre, tout va s'effondrer, fit Will en voyant Hannibal s'approcher de lui.

« Je comprends. Lors de la première émission, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde. Cela a évolué au fur et à mesure, donc j'ai pu m'y habituer plus facilement. Suivez-moi. »

Derrière le plan de travail, à l'abri des regards et des cameras, Will trouva trois bassines d'eau froides où frétillaient les truites de la veille, ainsi qu'assez d'épices, de pots de conserves bio et de fruits et légumes pour nourrir un régiment. Dans un petit placard il aperçut également des torchons et... un trousse de secours.

« Vous avez déjà eu des accidents ? »

Hannibal lui glissa un fin sourire qui, visiblement, n'était adressé qu'à lui. Will se sentit rougir et rehaussa ses lunettes.

« Regardez mes mains, » répondit simplement le cuisinier.

Elles étaient fines,, légèrement rougies mais parfaitement manucurées. Ses longs doigts fins, sur lesquels Will avait déjà posé son attention, quoique protégé alors par l'anonymat et un écran de télévision, invitaient à quelques pensées assez déstabilisantes. Décontenancé, Will ferma un instant les yeux, pour retrouver sa concentration et son détachement – un détachement qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir.

Et les mains d'Hannibal étaient toujours là, mais il pouvait y voir des cicatrices, fines et nombreuses. Des traces d'anciennes brûlures et de coupures plus ou moins importantes.

« On reconnaît un cuisinier à l'état de ses mains, expliqua-t-il. Si un homme prétend faire tous les jours à manger chez lui mais qu'il ne porte aucune cicatrice, c'est qu'il ment... ou qu'il est un bien piètre cuisinier qui se contente de plats réchauffés au micro-onde.

« J'ai été ce piètre cuisinier, fit Will.

« Mais vous avez appris à faire et je ne pense pas que vous ayez jamais menti là-dessus.

« J'ai voulu faire croire à ma première petite-amie que j'avais vraiment préparé notre premier repas en amoureux. Elle a tout de suite vu dans mon jeu. J'avais une excuse, rajouta vite Will en remarquant la moue désapprobatrice d'Hannibal.

« Laquelle ?

« J'avais quatorze ans et ma mère avait toujours refusé de me voir mettre un seul pied dans son domaine. »

Hannibal leva les yeux au ciel et Will se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir.

 

***

 

« Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs. Soyez tous les bienvenus dans ce nouveau numéro de « Cooking Lesson ». Aujourd'hui nous accueillons le grand gagnant de notre concours, le professeur Will Graham. »

Ils avaient répété deux-trois fois pendant le maquillage. Hannibal lui avait ensuite conseillé de faire comme la veille : d'être lui-même et d'oublier qu'il était filmé. Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. L'enseignant transpirait déjà sous les projecteurs et avait du mal à distinguer les personnes en face de lui. Il marmonna un bonjour, sachant immédiatement qu'il faudrait refaire la prise.

« Il y a beaucoup de monde pour la présentation, expliqua Hannibal. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'autant de personnes pour la suite. »

Will ne savait pas s'il mentait ou non, pour son bien. Néanmoins il lui fut reconnaissant en voyant quelques techniciens s'éclipser. Ils refirent la prise encore trois fois jusqu'à ce que tout se passe correctement. Il n'y avait pas que Will qui fautait, d'ailleurs, ce dont il s'étonna. Le cadreur avait eu du mal à réussir son plan, et un spot n'était pas bien orienté. Quand tout fut correctement installé, lui découvrit qu'il était tout à fait à l'aise.

« Pour cette première recette de repas forestier et naturel, nous allons préparer une truite en papillotes, au miel et aux amandes. A la demande de notre invité, nous en resterons à des plats simples mais goûteux, ne demandant pas d'ingrédients exotiques. En résumé, nous vous proposons aujourd'hui de préparer un menu gastronomique à déguster en milieu rural. »

Hannibal laissa le soin à Will de préparer le poisson, ce dernier en ayant l'habitude. Il lui indiqua simplement comment présenter l'animal le mieux possible afin que les techniciens puissent le cadrer correctement.

Une fois les quatre truites emballées et mises au four, ils préparèrent les amandes et les accompagnements. Will n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une jardinière de légumes puisse exiger autant de préparation et de légumes différents. Ils préparèrent une purée de navet jaunes qui le fit saliver d'anticipation, des carottes nouvelles légèrement revenues dans du beurre, ainsi que des chips d'aubergines.

La recette en elle-même était vraiment loin d'être compliquée, mais ce qui faisait la différence, c'était les ingrédients. Le miel en lui-même embaumait la pièce. Will vit d'ailleurs le pot disparaître au niveau du buffet des boissons, avant qu'un assistant fasse le tour de l'équipe avec des tartines généreusement couvertes de nectar pendant la pause.

Le miel était effectivement délicieux.

« Je peux vous en faire livrer quelques pots, si vous le souhaitez. »

Will profitait du jardin après le tournage de la première recette. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde ici. Hannibal tournait quelques dernières séquences et tenait à nettoyer lui-même la cuisine avant la recette de l'après-midi.

Quelqu'un avait déposé un plateau de salades et de mini sandwiches sur la table de la terrasse, uniquement pour Will et Abigail. Celle-ci s'était allongée au soleil, d'immense lunettes noires sur le bout du nez.

« Il est vraiment délicieux. Il doit être aussi horriblement cher. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Pas tant que ça. La plupart des gens associent la qualité au prix, ce qui est ridicule. En fait, la plupart du temps, les produits transformés et industriels sont plus chers que les produits de qualité. Et puis... l'émission fait de la publicité au producteur, donc nous avons les produits avec une ristourne intéressante.

« Vous avez l'air d'une formidable femme d'affaire.

« J'apprends. »

 

***

 

Hannibal les rejoignit un peu avant quinze heures. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, les avait obligés à retourner dans le salon. Will s'endormait à moitié dans son fauteuil quand le cuisinier passa la porte, une tasse de café à la main.

« Les premiers rushes sont satisfaisants et la viande est arrivée. Nous allons pouvoir passer au second plat dans une heure. »

Il se posa également dans un des fauteuils, une main sur le front.

« Les tournages sont toujours aussi éprouvants ? » demanda Will.

Abigail répondit à la place d'Hannibal.

« Oui, la plupart du temps. Mais là nous sommes sur des émissions spéciales. Les seuls moments où on est encore plus débordés sont pour les émissions de Thanksgiving et de Noël. Même pour l'émission spéciale pâtisserie de la Saint-Valentin est moins stressantes.Et pourtant, la pâtisserie, ça passe ou ça casse. »


End file.
